


Telephone

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan works as an phone sex operator, David keeps calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> MGM owns Stargate and I don't. Thanks to somehowunbroken for the beta.

Evan Lorne looked up at the business sign and wondered if anyone in the outside world knew what Jericho Limited did. It was a dark gray, windowless building in the middle of an industrial park. He parked his 2002 Red Ford Mustang in the employee parking lot and wondered, for the millionth time, why he was here. Why his paintings weren’t selling faster and if he would be doing this for the rest of his days. Evan entered the building and sighed to himself. Another day, another satisfied group of customers.

He waved and said Hi to some of his not busy co-workers and went to get his headset, retreating into his cubby hole. There was a soft bed, a chair, a computer to log in with and to use, as well as the art Evan had hung on the wall. It was his space, his home away from home, his little cave. He waved to his ‘neighbor’ Cam who was trying to get his wheelchair in his cubby hole. Cam gave him a grin and rolled his eyes, finally managing to get in and to close the door.

Evan sighed again. At least Cam had done something with his life before the plane crash left him paralyzed. Although, he supposed he should probably give him the most pity in this case. He went from test pilot to phone sex operator. Although, upon reconsidering it, Cam also did this job for fun, not to survive, so Evan didn’t feel a bit sorry for his horny ass. Evan shut the door behind him, got a bottle of water from the mini fridge and logged in, putting on his headset as he started a new day.

***  
Evan sat on the chair, holding his sketch pad as the phone started ringing. He picked it up and waited for the connect.

“Hello?” he heard the voice on the other side. Evan smirked. Sounded nervous.

“Hi. My name is Rich. What’s yours?”

“Da-David... David Par-”

“Now, now, David... Names aren’t important anyway...” he interrupted him, knowing they already had his info anyway... and trying to save the poor man from potentially embarrassing himself. “So, how are you doing today?”

“I’m uh... I’m good. You?”

“I’m feeling pretty horny, David... I swear, my dick is so hard...”

“Fuck... I... What do you look like, Rich?”

Evan hesitated, chuckling a little over the line. “I’m a little on the short side... broad muscular shoulders, flat stomach and my cock is nice and thick. Do you like thick cocks, David?”

“I like them thick... I just like cock, I think...” David tells him over the line.

Evan grins. “Not a bad thing to like... I like it a lot. Are you rubbing yourself, David?”

“Yes... I’m sitting here, my dick is out... and I’m jerking off. You’ve got... such a hot voice...” he said, breathing a bit heavy.

“One tries... I wish I were there... sucking you off. Would you like that, David? Me on my knees, my mouth wrapped around your cock as you grip my hair?”

David’s breathing got more heavy as he let out a moan. “Yess. God yess.”

“I’d be sucking your cock, swallowing every last drop... fuck David... Fuck, you’re so hot... I want you to fuck me... I want to feel that cock in my ass.... “

“I... Oh shit...” David hissed out as he let out a moan. “I’m coming, Rich... I’m coming...”

“Come for me, baby. Come for me,” Evan told him as he moaned out, faking an orgasm as the line went dead. Evan smirked. The voice on the other line actually was kinda hot.

***  
Evan stood before his canvas, slightly bouncing to the music as he started his new painting.His Mom’s friend Claudia was having an art show at the Galleria and they wanted some of Evan’s work. He definitely would not disappoint. Evan looked at the blank canvas and knew... knew what he was going to paint.

He spread paint over it, making his background as he mixed the shades and made an almost endless sky and the deep blue of a sea near the bottom. He had this same dream... getting more and more vivid... and here was a great opportunity to paint and let others see what he did. It haunted his dreams, drove his thoughts when he wasn’t concentrating and felt like something that he missed, longed for, needed. The name of it was right there on the tip of his tongue, but it still never came.

The sliver spires pierced the blue sky as the City took shape before him. Evan got lost in the creation as a futuristic city became more real in the painting, floating upon the sea. It was home to a group of people... important people, guardians or something noble... they were there to protect, to guide others...and God, he longed for it to be real. Sometimes he felt like he were going insane, wanting so much for it to be real, for it to be true.

Hours later, he stood back and looked at his city, sitting pristine upon the water and had to close his eyes, it hurt so bad and felt so good.

***

Cam looked at him, snapping his fingers, trying to get Evan’s attention. Evan’s eyes went wide and he looked surprised and bewildered. “You alright in there, Evan? You’ve been staring at the sugar for fifteen minutes and some of us would like to use it...I mean if you’ve got a weird Sugar Fetish now...”

“Fuck you, Mitchell. Here is your sugar, you smug bastard,” Evan told him, handing him the container.

Cam gave him a dirty grin and added sugar to his coffee. “Such language. Got a customer who likes it?”

Evan gave him a dry look. “Nah, they want me to tell them the weather report.”

“You joke, but I had one feller call me up and ask me to read the phone book. No fucking lie,” Cam told him as he finished off his coffee. “But in all seriousness... you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m fine... Just hoping I get some sales at the Art Show...” Evan told him.

“You’re good... I don’t see why the hell not,” Cam told him in a matter of fact tone. He pushed himself towards the door. “See you later?”

Evan nodded. “Definitely...” he told him and once he was alone, sighed. He just... He wasn’t that confident. Everything just seemed so wrong... this life, this job, this... everything.

***  
The headset rang and Evan laid back, getting comfortable. He picked it up and waited.

“Hello? Rich?” David’s voice filled his ears. Evan was a little surprised, but the guy had made an impression.

“David... This is a pleasant surprise... How are you?”

“I’m good... I... I can’t get you out of my head...”

“Great Kylie Minogue song.”

“I- What?” David asked, confused.

“Never mind,” Evan told him, fighting the urge to laugh. “So, David... What’s on your mind? Other than me, of course.”

“I... I see you as someone... very strong. Very capable... I’m capable, but absent minded... “ David told him.

Evan nodded. “So I’m someone that would help you... protect you...” he coached a little, trying to get this guy’s fantasy.

“Yes... I guess so... maybe?” David asked, a little bewildered. “Um... but you’d find me in my lab...”

“You’re a scientist... I’m a friend, or a student? Right?” Evan asked, starting to see it.

“Ahh, yess,” David’s voice came over the phone.

“You should be home, Doc... It’s late,” Evan told him, injecting some worry into his voice.

“Oh!” David said as the line went practically dead. Evan frowned, wondering if he did something wrong. Then David returned. “Um... Rich. I’m in the middle of an experiment.... I can’t possibly leave now...” he said, getting into it.

“It’s important... I know it is, Doc... but what about you?” Evan said, lowering his voice just slightly.

“I’ll be fine, Rich... But if you’d like to stick around?”

“I’d love that, Doc,” Evan told him. “I take a seat beside you and notice how tight your shirt is... how it makes your muscles stick out, even under the labcoat.”

“I’m so hard, Rich... You just have to be there... I get hard...”

Evan smiled. “As we watch the experiment, I start noticing how very hard you are... and I run my hand up your leg. ‘Doc... Would you like me too...’?”

“Yes... God please....” David told him.

“With that I would open your pants... pull it out... and sink down to my knees as I lick a stripe from the base of your dick to the head.”

“Fuck,” David hissed as Evan smiled.

“I take your length in my mouth, sucking it. God, David... it’s so big... I struggle a little bit before I’m able to deep throat your hard cock.”

“Shit... I... I thrust up...” David tells him and Evan can tell he’s losing it.

“I take it as you fuck my mouth, being a good student and sucking you harder.

“I’m coming!” David says rapidly and lets out a moan and pants over the phone. The line goes dead and Evan sighs a little, feeling his own wood and kinda hopes another call comes soon.

***

Evan stood in the suit that he bought from Cam... then had his mother hem up. It looked a lot better than he expected it would. Thank God Cam was broad shouldered, or this would’ve turned out a lot worse. But this art show... it was his chance. To impress and to get the recognition he deserved. An entire show all about his Fabled City project. He would be famous.

Dr. David Parrish looked down at his friend Katie Brown, wondering why she thought he needed an art show. His credit card was more than enough, thank you... but he couldn’t stay away. Rich was... An illusion, certainly, but at the same time, he felt like someone he should know... someone he should love even. It was getting sad honestly. It had been six months of calling... and getting in some ways closer and in others even farther.

“David... I think you’ll like this... See this one?” Katie told him, pointing out a scene of a giant greenhouse filled with alien plants, including something that looked like a certain man eating Venus flytrap or the Dionaea muscipula. David smirked, finding it indeed amusing. Katie was worried about him... David seemed so distant as of late... maybe this was just the thing he needed.

They walked together, making comments here and there and finding the story that the paintings told... of a city that was in another galaxy... and the explorers that lived there. David felt something stir within him... this longing... This artist was magnificent. He and Katie drifted towards a suited man, holding a flute of champagne and talking about what the paintings meant to him. David’s hair stood on end. Rich... it sounded like Rich...

Evan looked at the nice patron who wanted him to explain the surreal feel of the city to her. He now understood why a lot of artists didn’t do this. Of course it was subjective, but it was up to the person to come up to their own conclusions... not for him to handhold. Still, she might buy something. “The City... it represents hope for me. Hope of a new adventure, a new life, somewhere in another galaxy... the hope that even when things aren’t exactly what I feel they should be, that another chance is coming...” he explained as they all nodded and spoke to him. Evan frowned, seeing someone who looked familiar... but that was impossible. He would remember someone like that... “Please excuse me. I’m feeling a little hungry...” he told the small crowd around him and went to the buffet table to figure out who the hell the blonde was.

David’s eyes tracked him and he looked at Katie. “I think I’ll get something to snack on...”

“Ok, David... I’ll be around here,” Katie told him. He nodded and hurried to the table.

Lorne got some food, studying the man... who was coming towards him. Oh shit. Did he owe him money?

David approached and came close. The poor man looked terrified. “I... Hi. I’m not going to hurt you... I mean, seriously, look at me... but uh... Can I ask you something?” he asked, looking at the shorter man.

Evan looked at him, knowing the voice. Oh shit. “Sure... you can ask me anything...” he said, knowing that he opened the door for a lot of shit with that one.

“I... Is your name Rich? Because I think... we speak on the phone...” David said softly, trying not to be overt.

Evan looked up at him. “Yeah... that’s... I do that for a living... Hi. My real name is Evan. You’re not going to yell at me or something, right?”

“I- wait. What? No. NO! I just... I knew your voice... and I... Your art is amazing... Seriously...”

“Thanks... I appreciate you being a fan... Small world, huh?” Evan asked, finding him really, really cute.

David’s tongue darted over his lips. “I... yes. Very. I know you’re busy now... but could we... eat? I’m... I really am attracted to you... you’re even more handsome that I first thought...”

Evan looked up at him and smiled. “Well... we have been talking for six months... Sure. You don’t look like the type to kill me or something...”

David looked alarmed then caught the twinkle in Evan’s eyes. He grinned and leaned in close, kissing him and slipping him a business card. “For after the event,” David whispered and left his side.

Evan looked at the business card and grinned. “Dr. David Parrish, huh?” he asked no one and went back to the party.

FIN


End file.
